


너를 위해서

by unkeypable



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkeypable/pseuds/unkeypable
Summary: Minhyuk is a teasing little shit... and a hoe.





	너를 위해서

It was about time they had made it to the airport, past the swarming waves of fans and the blinding flash of their cameras. He was so close to getting to the comfort of a soft, plush mattress; all he needed to do was endure the ride over to their hotel.  
  
He would’ve wanted to rest his eyes on the way there but minding the fact that he was crammed up against Hyunwoo and Changkyun wasn’t providing the ideal setting for that. Maybe if Minhyuk was beside him instead, he wouldn’t have had second thoughts on resting his head against his shoulder.  
  
He pouted slightly and decided to read over his old conversations with the younger. It was then that he noticed the bubble next to Minhyuk’s photo that let him know there was an unread message. He quickly tapped on the chat and a video waiting to be played popped up on his screen.  
  
The stilled frame seemed innocent enough, but he knew better coming from Minhyuk. He glanced around for the others, letting a relieved breath out of his puffed up cheeks seeing that they were all passed out. His eyes returned to the screen, making sure to have the volume and brightness all the way down just in case before he tapped play.  
  
He instantly regretted his decision, eyes widening at the sight of Minhyuk’s slender figure laying sideways on what he recognized as the dorm’s hardwood floor. What surprised him was Minhyuk’s lack of clothes, white milky cheeks displayed all over the screen. His breath hitched at the sight of the boy’s hand reaching to pull the plump globes apart and the next thing he knew he was tapping furtively at the screen to pause the video.  
  
Wonho slammed his phone against his broad chest, hiding all evidence of Minhyuk’s raunchy actions from peering eyes even though there weren’t any. He sucked in a heaved breath while he ran a hand through his blinding red locks, pushing them back.  
  
He peered at the others through peripheral vision just to make sure none of them had woken up. Only after seeing all their closed eyelids did he muster up the courage to pull his phone away and press play.  
  
This time he took in all the small details like how Minhyuk’s cock was peeking back between clamped thighs. Initially he had thought the younger was stark naked but after squinting his eyes a bit he was able to notice the white fishnet thigh highs biting at the skin. He let out an incredulous chuckle at that but soon he felt himself trap his lower lip between his pearly whites.  
  
Minhyuk’s hand had reached to part his cheeks. His back arching to jut his ass out more, revealing his little pink hole. Then he was rubbing his lubed fingers all over the wrinkled skin and in a matter of seconds they were all disappearing into the opening. He was jabbing hard inside himself, then he was avidly shaking his fist side to side causing his thighs to jiggle.  
  
Wonho could tell the boy had probably been fucking himself for a while, the way his cock dribbled with pre-cum gave it all away.  
  
Minhyuk suddenly removed his fingers and went back to rubbing himself, going lower to reach his balls. Then he was at it again, only four fingers this time so he could go on teasing his almost purply sack with his thumb. Wonho noticed a little mole there and he was desperately wanting to press his lips against it—amongst other things.  
  
Wonho watched in a trance as Minhyuk’s fist spread his now reddened hole open, drilling fast for a few seconds then pulling out to tease himself again. He could tell the boy was close to finishing. The way he trembled every time he shoved his fingers inside himself proved enough.  
  
Minhyuk worked on slipping his fist as far as it would go then shook it harder. **Faster**. His ass jiggled violently and Wonho could see the boy’s cock twitching before he came in long ropes, leaving a white mess on the floor behind him.  
  
A quick peek of the boy pulling his fist out was shown and then the screen was filled with Minhyuk’s face accompanied by his signature bright smile. The replay icon followed soon after to mark the end of the video.  
  
Wonho had to blink a few times to try and wipe the haze from his eyes so he could type out a reply.  
  
_I hope you know I’m fucking you so hard when you get back_  
  
Wonho’s phone vibrated in his hand not long after he hit sent.  
  
_I know. Why else would I bother sending you that? (;_

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a nsfw video I saw on Twitter. I've never been the same ever since.


End file.
